The Creature of Desire
by xoxoangel23
Summary: Everyone has a desire that they wish to fulfill. Yugi and co are no different, for they are confronted by a creature, that was created to fulfill their desires. How will their confrontation with the creature affect them. Enjoy :D.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I am working on. It won't be as long as my other two Yu-Gi-Oh stories though.

I decided to go a different route with this story, where instead of putting in OCs except for the creature, I am going stick with the original characters.

So here it is...I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"talking"

_thoughts_

_"creatures thoughts to victim's"_

_'victim's thoughts to creatures_

(Yuugi to Yami)

((Vice Versa))

[Ryou to Bakura]

[[Vice Versa]]

*Malik to Marik*

**Vice Versa**

*********************************************************************************************************

Creature of the Night:

Chapter 1:

It was brisk evening; the moon was shining high in the sky as the winds were light and calm.

A thirteen year old teenager was walking down the streets of Domino, heading towards her boyfriend's apartment.

Her parents were still not happy about her relationship due to the age gap but she didn't care and the way she sees it they just had to live with it.

The teen however, noticed that there were not many people out.

Shrugging her shoulders, the teen pulled her coat closer around her body to keep warm as the winds started to pick up. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of green and gold eyes were watching her, trying to calculate its next move.

The teen stopped as she picked up the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Looking around, she didn't see anything unusual. Shaking her head at her paranoia, the girl proceeded towards her destination.

Due to unfortunate circumstance, the teen was not prepare for what was to screamed when something heavy had jumped her from behind; knocking her hard to the ground.

She cringed as sharp claws sink into her shoulder blades sending pain throughout her body.

The girl began to whimper in fright not knowing what her attacker's next move was.

All she wanted to do was to just throw her attacker off and run, but she couldn't do either.

When she reached that revelation, tears began to pour down her cheeks _I am going to die_ she thought with fear.

Then to her shock, a voice spoke within her mind, "_that's right, fear me, and ask for me to bring death upon your worthless soul"_ to its point, teeth had sank into the back of her neck.

The creature began tearing at the neck muscles and tenants rendering her neck useless.

Seeing her vision darken due to the blood loss, the teen couldn't fight the fatigue that was consuming her.

With one last whimper she gave into the darkness as unconsciousness seep through.

Feeling her body go limp, the creature smirked as it got off of her and vanished within the shadows, leaving the girl to bleed to death.

**********

Morning approached as the residents of the Mouto's household were up and about, doing their morning routine.

Solomon Mouto had just left to visit a close friend for a few weeks.

So, his grandson Yuugi and the Pharaoh were left behind to run the shop and manage the house.

A few months back, Yami was able to obtain his own physical body and loves every second of it. Not that he minded sharing a body with Yuugi, mind you, but it felt nice to not have to rely on someone else's body.

He is now free to do whatever he wants without restrictions.

Yuugi was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for him and his other half while Yami was upstairs finishing getting ready.

(Yami, breakfast is just about done) Yuugi called out to his dark. ((I will be down in a bit aibou)) replied his yami, the short teen gave Yami a mental nod.

When Yami had reached the bottom of the stairs, a frantic knock was heard against the door, startling the always calm Pharaoh.

Sighing, the ex-spirit walked up to the door to let his guest in.

Once done unlocking the door, the ex-ruler was about to open it but the door slammed open much to Yami's surprise.

Then, being unprepared for what was to come next, a figure accidentally ran into the Pharaoh knocking him backwards as the former had landed hard on top of the latter's body.

Hearing a crash from the kitchen, Yuugi stopped at what he was doing and ran out of the said room into the hall to see what the commotion was about.

The short teen stopped a few feet away from the two tangle bodies.

Raising a questioning eyebrow the hikari was debating on whether or not he wanted to know.

Katsuya, Jonouchi was sprawled over Yami, blushing at the position that he and the said spirit were in.

Snapping out of his daze, Jou gave the Pharaoh a sheepish green, which in return the blonde received an annoyed glare. "Uh…sorry Pharaoh didn't mean to fall onto you" the blonde stated with a blush.

"It is fine Jonouchi, could you please it off of me now" he grunted out?

The blonde with speed unbeknown to him, had scampered off of the Pharaoh not wanting to be yelled at.

Once standing, the blonde offered his hand to the fallen ex-spirit who gratefully took it as he was helped up.

After dusting the invisible dirt off his leather attire, the Pharaoh gave his friend a thanks which was return full kindheartedly.

Yuugi smiled at the scene before him and decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat.

Upon hearing the noise, both teens turn their attention to the shorter teen who had an amuse look displayed on his innocent face. Turning to Jou, "Jonouchi, what can we do for you on this lovely morning" the hikari asked curious?

His friend gave the teen a smile, "nuttin much, just wondering if you both had seen the news this morning" he stated while studying his feet.

Yuugi shook his head; "why don't you join me and Yami for breakfast and you can tell us what we missed" he offered as he turns and headed towards the kitchen with the other two in tow.

As Jou and Yami took their seats at the table, Yuugi grabbed three plates that contain eggs, bacon and toast.

Turning, he headed towards the two occupants at the table and placed two plates in front of Jou and Yami.

After settling himself at the table, Yuugi indicated for Jou to continue the discussion that had taken place in the hallway.

"Anyway, as I was saying according to the news a vicious attack had occurred last night."

This news shock both yami and hikari as they gave each other confuse looks, after biting into his bacon the blonde teen continue "they say that the victim was a thirteen year old female who was just torn apart."

Jou frowned as he continued "they don't have any suspects and the police are baffled; hell they weren't even sure if the attacker was human or animal."

"All I can really say is that the scene looked like something that came out of a horror movie" he finished with a shudder as the images shot through his mind.

Yami and Yuugi were both silent trying to comprehend on what they had just been told.

Then Yami spoke up, with a frown he continued "in case you were wondering that wasn't the first attack, four more had occurred a few weeks ago" he mumbled.

Both Jou and Yuugi gave the ex-ruler identical confuse looks, "Other me, I didn't know that; how come I wasn't aware of that news" the light asked curiously?

Yami gave his aibou a smile, "I was watching the news with grandpa that night, while you were doing your homework; the attacks had started in Tokyo and now they are happening here in Domino."

"With that put aside, it would be wise if neither of you go out anywhere alone at night, with the power of my puzzle I can withstand an attack but not you two."

Jou and Yuugi gave the ex-spirit a smile "don't worry Yami, Jou and I will be safe regardless." The Pharaoh gave his hikari a reassuring smile as the three continue eating in silence."

***********************************************************************************************

Okay...what do you guys think so far.

I am trying this story out to see if people like it.

Please leave reviews and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Both Marik and Bakura had obtained their own physical bodies thanks to the Pharaoh who had cleansed the dark evil that was resting within the two yamis.

They along with their hikaris' had decided to live under one roof at the Ishtar's mansion.

Ishizu and Rashid had moved back to Egypt for personal reasons, leaving their two brothers behind.

Due to it being summer break, both Ryou and Malik were free of doing homework, allowing them to relax.

However, in regards to their yamis, the two had mellowed out, somewhat, despite their mischievous habits and causing terror among the general public, well that was mostly done by Marik.

The relationship between the yamis and hikaris had changed for the better, where both Marik and Bakura had taken a soft side to their lights.

Ryou and Marik where lounging on the couch watching television while Malik and Bakura were in the kitchen washing dishes.

As Marik was channel surfing due to boredom, he landed onto one of the news channel stations. About to change the channel, a pale hand shot forward to stop him much to Marik's annoyance.

He shot a glare at the pale hikari but didn't say anything as the two were watching the breaking news. A news anchorwoman was on the screen talking about the crime that had taken place earlier the other night.

Upon hearing the news, both Malik and Bakura had decided to enter the family room.

The two leaned against the wall, watching the screen as the images of the murder scene was being displayed.

Ryou was looking at the screen with wide eyes "Oh dear, this is horrible" he whispered.

Hearing a chuckle beside him, he turn his chocolate eyes to his neighbor whose violet eyes gave him an amuse look, "I am surprised, dear Ryou, and here I thought that you would be used to seeing this kind of stuff by now; besides it is not that bad" the Egyptian stated in wonder.

The white hair hikari hid his eyes behind his white bangs in embarrassment, then in a determine voice he retorted while giving the blonde yami a disbelief look "I am still debating on whose worst, you or Bakura."

The teens turn their attention to the location of where laughter was heard, Bakura gave his hikari a smug look, "my dear, innocent hikari, you should already know the answer to that question" the thief stated.

With a chuckled, Malik elbow the tomb robber's side while giving his fellow hikari a reassuring smile, "just ignore them Ryou" with that the young Egyptian walked away from Bakura's side heading towards the couch.

Settling himself on the floor between his yami's open legs, the blonde hikari turn his attention to the news Feeling Marik's fingers playing with his hair, Malik pushed his head back a little ways to give his yami more access.

"In any case, it would be wise for the two of you to not go out at night, alone" the blonde yami stated in a serious tone.

Malik turn his head to give his yami a sly smile "and here I thought you didn't gave a damn about mine and Ryou's welfare, yami, we feel so honor" he stated with coyly.

His yami rolled his eyes as he yanked his hikari's hair, earning him a yelp, "don't get me wrong, my pretty light, yours and Ryou's welfare are of no importance to me, I just don't want to be yelled at by that annoying sister of ours, that's all."

Both hikaris rolled their eyes at his denial, "you keep telling usMarik and maybe one day we will believe you" teased Ryou who gave the glaring yami a smirk.

Malik gave Ryou an amused look while Bakura gave a proud one as he too had decided to join the love fest.

Settling himself on the arm of the couch beside his hikari, he placed an arm around Ryou's shoulders "nice to know that you finally had grown a backbone Yadonushi."

Ryou shot his yami an annoyed glare, "I am not your yadonushi anymore Bakura…. we don't share a body."

The thief gave the teen a smug look as he squeezed his shoulders "whether we share a body or not, you will always be my yadonushi……Yadonushi" he whispered seductively. Bakura chuckled at Ryou's annoyed look but shrugged it off.

Malik decided to speak, "I wonder who attacked that girl, according to what the lady said it can't be human" the hikari asked in wonder.

"Well, it could be a wolf of some sort" stated Ryou which earned him three pairs of eye rolls.

"Ryou, wolves don't live in Japan" pointed out Malik as he gave the white hair teen a disbelief look.

Once again, Ryou found himself blushing due to his stupidity, "well how about this, my pretty hikari, it could be a mutant, genetic, morbid creature that had escape from the depths of hell" the blonde yami suggested.

Everyone sweat dropped at this, "only you could come up with something that stupid Ishtar" stated Bakura with annoyance.

Marik shot the King of Thieves a glare, "then why don't you tell us your idea of what the creature is, thief, and our hikaris here will decide whose idea is the stupidest" he challenged.

The ancient tomb robber shot the Egyptian a heated glare but before he could retort a soft voice interrupted him.

"I am sure whatever idea Bakura comes up with, won't be stupid, though knowing him, it would probably be more morbid than yours Mariku" Ryou defended.

The thief shot his hikari a grateful look, while Malik gave Ryou an amuse smile, and Marik looked like he was trying not to pout.

Then the blonde yami mumbled "I do not like this Ryou, I like the shy, timid, who doesn't talk back Ryou."

Ryou gave his housemate an amuse smile, "you make it sound like it's a bad thing, besides hanging and living with you and Bakura can change a person" he whispered.

Bakura gave his hikari a side way hug, "nice to know that I had played an important part of your transformation, Yadonushi" he stated proudly.

Ryou once again shot a glare at his yami but didn't say anything.

************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2- done.

You like..i hope you do.

Please Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The four housemates sat around the couch in silence ignoring the show that was playing on the television.

A thought hit Malik causing him to smile, looking to Ryou he decided to share his idea with his friend.

"Ryou" gaining the white hair teen's attention, the Egyptian continued "I was thinking since we haven't seen Yugi or Jou in a while, we should get together, just the four of us."

The white hair teen gave his hyper friend a smile, "that sounds like a good idea to me; it would be good to see them again" he stated.

Malik glomped his friend with happiness, "great then I will call Yugi and Jou and we all will go out tonight" with that the blonde hikari stood up and walked towards the phone.

Feeling his yami's hard stare on his back, Ryou let out a sigh as he turn to look at the thief, giving him a small smile.

His smile vanished when Bakura had narrowed his mahogany eyes at him, [Don't worry yami, the four of us will be together, so if anything happens we have each other's backs.]

However, this didn't reassure the thief one bit as his glare intensify [[I don't like the idea of you going out with that creature running a muck; it is not safe for you or Malik, Yadonushi; besides if you asked Marik he would agree.]]

Ryou gave Bakura a reassuring smile, [it is nice that you care Bakura, but I can take of myself; I don't need to be protected as much as I use to…..so please allow me to go out with the others] Ryou pleaded.

Bakura wanted to say no or threaten his hikari but seeing those innocent, pleading chocolate eyes he couldn't _damn I have changed, normally I would give a damn if Ryou talked back to me__._

Seeing the thief's defeated look, Ryou knew he had won [[fine, but take the ring with you and make sure you keep your end of the mind link open….got it]] Ryou nodded.

[I promise yami.] Nodding his head, the ancient thief turns his attention to Malik who had return to the couch with a smile.

"I take it by the look on your face everything is good" stated Ryou.

Malik nodded his head, "yup, Yugi wants us to head over to his place."

"We are going to grab a bite to eat and maybe see a movie, so we should get there about 6."

The white hair hikari nodded, "sounds great, since it is now 3:30, I better take a shower."

Malik nodded, " I am going to take one after you, so make sure you don't waste the hot water okay" seeing the stern look on the blonde's face, Ryou nodded as he headed up the stairs.

When he was gone, Marik looked deep in thought which for some reason worried Malik.

Feeling the tension between the two blondes, Bakura made his leave. He made the excuse of wanting to pick an outfit for his hikari to wear tonight leaving the two Egyptians alone.

When Marik and Malik were alone, the blonde hikari sat beside his yami and place a hand on his knee.

Feeling pressure on his knee, the blonde yami turn his attention to his hikari who gave him a concern look.

With a frown Malik couldn't help but ask "what is wrong yami?" Marik shrugged as he lean back against the couch, starring up at the ceiling with a frown.

"Make sure you take the rod with you, Malik" he stated.

Seeing that the yami wasn't going to say anything further, the blonde hikari sighs as he stood up, " I am going to go pick out my clothes for tonight" turning to look at his yami Malik smiled, "I could use your opinion."

The blonde yami starred at his hikari and nodded, "fine, knowing you, it will be midnight by the time you finally decide on what you want to wear" Marik teased as he too stood up.

Pouting, Malik followed his yami up the stairs with a smile.

************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3- done.

YEA!!!! Okkkay, so what do you guys think.

Reviews are welcome ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ryou and Malik made it to the game shop with no problems.

After Malik had knocked a few times, the two hikaris waited until someone has decided to answer.

Hearing voices from other side, the two lights gave each other confuse looks as the door open, with Yuugi sticking his head out.

Seeing his two friends, he ushered them in as they were greeted by Jou.

The four filed into the family room where Yami sat drinking tea. Hearing their commotion, the ex-spirit nodded to both Ryou and Malik who each gave the former ruler a smile.

"I take it Bakura and Marik had allowed you both to leave, due to recent events' he stated.

Malik gave him an annoyed look, "yea after hours of convincing them, they finally gave in."

Yami chuckled at the blonde's pout, "well then I guess it worked out better than I thought when I granted the two their own bodies" he stated.

"So, you guys ready" asked Jou who was putting his jacket on.

The three lights nodded, but before the four could go any further, a deep voice stopped them. "Make sure you four are always together, Yuugi if something goes wrong I want you to call me; that goes for the same for Ryou and Malik with their yamis."

The three lights nodded; with a smile the Pharaoh allowed them leave, bidding them a farewell. When the four friends had finally left the game shop, they walked towards Burger World, their favorite burger joint.

As they were chatting, they were unaware of a pair of green and gold eyes watching them.

Snarling the creature made its departure, hoping to get at least one of the friends alone.

When the four teens have reach the burger joint, they entered the building as a waitress showed them to their table.

Once seated, they all placed their orders and the waitress left to put their orders in.

"I being meaning to ask you both, how is it, now that both Bakura and Mariku have their own bodies" asked Yuugi who took a sip of his drink.

Ryou gave his friend a smile, "actually it is fine, I don't know what Yami did but Bakura has changed."

Malik nodded in agreement, "it is just so weird yet it feels so right with them caring for us, since they never really did when they were one with our bodies."

Jou frowned at that, "I remember the horrible things that those two did back in the day, but that is in the past and I am glad that you two are now happy."

Both Ryou and Malik smiled their thanks and before they knew it their food arrived.

When Ryou was half way done, he excused himself since he has business to tend with.

Once the white hair hikari had entered the washroom, he went about doing his business.

After finishing, he walked to the sinks to wash his hands. As he was about to dry them, a voice he didn't recognized had entered his mind.

"_I know what you desire, young one, come, I will be waiting." _

'_Who are you'_ the hikari asked? A laugh was heard "_just follow my voice and you will find me" _with that the voice vanished.

Ryou suddenly lost all control of his body. Climbing out of the bathroom's open window his body on its own accord, began walking away from Burger World, towards an unfamiliar area.

Once there, he was snapped out of his daze.

Blinking in confusion, the white hair hikari took in his surroundings and found himself far from Burger World.

In fact he was clear cross town of where his friends were.

_That was weird, how did I come here….it all started with that voice_ he thought.

He broke out of his thoughts as a snap of a twig was heard. Ryou wanted to run but couldn't as his body was unresponsive.

Frantically, he reached into the mind link to Bakura [Bakura…Bakura can you hear me] he asked in a panic voice.

Then to his relief, he heard the thief opening his end [[Ryou…what's wrong]] he asked?

The hikari smiled at his yami's concern voice [I don't know....I don't recognized my surroundings….I think something is here with me].

Bakura frowned [[where is Malik, Yuugi and the blonde aren't they with you….better be forward with me Yadonushi]] hearing his yami's warning tone the white hair teen complied.

[They are at Burger World….. I was with them but then I had to use the washroom…..when suddenly this voice talked to me and before I knew it I ended up where I am at right now.]

[[Give me a minute while I pin point your ring, Marik said that he will join me….we should be there soon hikari.]]

[Okay yami, but please hurry I have this bad feeling.] Then the link was cut off, leaving Ryou alone with whatever was out there.

Ryou wanted to head back to his friends but couldn't do to the fact that he had no idea on how to get back to Burger World.

_The others are probably starting to get worry by now_ he thought as he brought his jacket closer around his body. _Is it me or did it just get chilly_ he thought but froze when the noise from earlier was getting closer.

Slowly turning the hikari's brown eyes widen as they took in the sight of a creature that was standing before him.

The creature was wolf like except that its tail was a short stub and he was huge.

The fur of the creature looked grassy like; it's spiky and white, while the body is brown. The creature hissed"_it is nice that you came so willingly, young mortal, now what is it that you desire hm." _

The creature continued "_do you desire death or love……was there a time where you wish you didn't exist; a time where you just wanted to parish and fade away." _

"_If you want I could make your desires come true." _Ryou frowned, '_you're the creature responsible for the five deaths aren't you'_ he asked?

The creature laughed "_how very observant, it wasn't like I had a choice, they asked for it, from deep within and I just fulfilled what they wanted." _

Ryou shook his head '_that can't be true, no being has the power to decide another's faith, they may have that desire but it doesn't mean they actually want it to happen; why are you doing this?' _

The creature regarded the teen before him, as it snarled _"why I do this is none of your business, brat, so tell me what do you desire, I have an idea, but I want to hear it from your mouth."_

The white hair teen was silent, '_Yes, at one point I had wanted to just parish so I didn't have to face the pain of losing my love ones, then my yami came and it made that feeling increase; he was a cold and cruel being who didn't have a care in the world for me; for I was his poor, pathetic, weak hikari." _

'_But, as time progressed I had seen the changed within him; it was hard to pin point but it was there.'_

_'He protected me back in Battle City and when he made that pack with Malik, he took over my body because he didn't want me to feel the pain of being stabbed."_

"He has changed into a caring being and I know that if I were to leave this world, he would be sad as I would be if he ever left me."

Tears began to form, as the creature looked on with no emotion on its face, "now I have no desire to die, to parish, I want to live and I can't stand it when one decides to end another's life just because that is what they desire."

'_Tell me this creature of darkness, what is your desire….what do you want.'_

Ryou was met with silence as the creature looked like he was pondering Ryou's question "_what I desire is to fulfill one's own desires and I won't ever be satisfy till I had accomplish my task; it makes me feel happy that I had granted that mortal's wish." _

"_They call upon me and I obliged to their calls, whether they want to leave this pathetic world or not, I for one do not care; all I care about is giving them the relief they are looking for." _

The white hair teen gave the creature a sad smile '_so there is a choice for one to decide, and that choice is offer to you.' _

The creature nodded, "_yes, but enough of this mindless chit-chat, I will kill you since deep down that is what you truly desire." _

With this the creature prepared its attack, while Ryou watched on in horror. He jumped when a voice he recognized was heard [[Yadonushi, we are almost there please try not do anything stupid.]]

Ryou couldn't help but smile at that, _it is going to be too late yami, for my time has come_.

With a growl, the creature took off towards Ryou readying itself to take its kill.

The teen's body was yelling him to run, to go somewhere where it's safe, but he didn't, for whether it was out of fear or out of desire, he did not know.

As the creature leaped into the air, extracting its claws, all Ryou could do was close his eyes and pray that his yami would get to him in time.

Time seems to stand still for Ryou who was waiting for the pain that was for sure to come, but it didn't.

Confuse, the hikari slowly opened his eyes, when he heard the yell coming from a familiar voice, "MIND CRUSH."

With his eyes fully open, the white hair teen looked on with wide eyes, as the power of the puzzle had blasted the creature away from him.

The creature smashed to the ground with a snarled, as he stood up readying itself for a fight.

Ryou just stood there, frozen, unaware of his yami running towards him, calling out his name in the process.

When Bakura reached the frozen boy, he began shaking Ryou's body in hope of getting the teen to snap out of his daze.

Feeling a few slaps across his face, Ryou slowly regain conscious as he stared into a pair of eyes similar to his yet has more of a reddish tint.

"Bakura" he whispered, the thief nodded as he drew the boy into his arms, holding him tightly.

Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around his yami crying silently into his neck.

Both albinos starred up when a third voice spoke up, "the creature is gone, he vanished within the shadows" Marik stated.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he stood tightening his gripped around his yadonushi's waist.

Ryou felt safe within the tomb robber's hold but his mind had kept going back to his erlier conversation with the creature.

"Next time that bastard shows his face, I personally would like to kill him, myself Pharaoh" growled Bakura in warning.

Yami ignored the thief's heated glared as he walked up to Ryou and gave the hikari a small smile, "you okay Ryou" he asked?

Looking at the ancient ruler, the teen nodded, "yea Yami, I am" _at least I hope. _

_************************************************************************************************_

Okay, well that was very angsty in my opinion.

So, tell me my dear readers, What are your desires? What do you really want?

For me, I am still working on that :D.

Anyway, review...give me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After Jou and Yuugi had left the Ishtar's mansion, Malik was left alone starring into space, while lounging on the couch.

His yami had informed him on what happened while the three friends were heading back to Malik's home.

Malik had insisted on calling a cab for his two friends, not wanting them to walk alone, where there was chance they too will encounter that creature.

Of course Yuugi and Jou were aware of what happen with Ryou so they too were worried about their white hair friend.

Hearing the door open and then close, Malik snapped out of his thoughts as he jumped off the couch and ran into the hallway.

Upon entering the said room, Malik smiled when he saw his three roommates.

He then ran up to Ryou and drew the shock boy into a tight hug. Smiling at his friend's concern, the white hair teen wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, giving him a reassuring squeezed.

Malik pushed his friend away at arms length as he began examining Ryou, making sure he wasn't hurt or anything.

Ryou blushed as Malik's gaze over his body had intensified.

Feeling his discomfort through their link, Bakura decided to take matters into his own hands. So, he walked up to the two hikari's and pulled Ryou away from Malik's inspecting eyes.

Having caught his act, Malik looked up to Bakura and then to Ryou, giving the two a sheepish smile, while a red hue dressed his cheeks.

"Sorry Ryou, I was just worried that's all" he stated.

The white hair hikari gave the Egyptian a small smile as he allowed Bakura to lead him out of the hallway.

Marik walked up to his hikari and smacked the boy upside the head as he too proceeded to follow the two albinos. Pouting, Malik followed behind grumbling about mean and possessive yamis.

Upon entering the family room, Bakura bid the two Egyptians a good night as he and Ryou decided to call it a night, leaving the two blonds to watch the tube.

As both thief and hikari made it to the top of stairs, Ryou bid his yami a good night as he headed towards his room.

Upon grabbing the door knob, the teen stopped when he heard his name being called. Frowning, the white hair hikari turn his attention to Bakura who had an unknown expression displayed on his face when he regarded the boy.

"We need to talk Yado….Ryou."

The said teen smiled at Bakura's slip up but didn't say anything and nodded as he beckon the thief to follow him into his room.

Not needing to be told twice, the tomb robber approached the boy as he followed the teen into his room.

Once enter, the older of the two had closed the door and lean against it with his arms cross as he began studying the younger. Ryou was at his dresser pulling out his night ware.

Feeling his yamis' gaze on him, the boy turn to stared at the ancient thief.

Pulling his shirt over his head, the boy began "what would you like to talk about yami" he asked?

The younger albino had an idea but he wanted to hear it from the thief's mouth. The hikari was met with silence until a voice began to speak "I want to know what happen tonight, hikari?"

After pulling his night shirt over his jeans, the hikari gave the tomb robber a confuse look, "I already told you what happen." Bakura rolled his eyes, "yes, you did but what I want to know is what had occurred when you were confronted by that creature?"

Hiding his face behind his white bangs, he hikari replied "does it matter Kura" he whispered.

Ryou winced when he heard a growl being emitted from his dark, who walked up to the quiet teen. Ryou gasp when he felt his face being lifted.

The boy starred into a pair of reddish-brown eyes that had a serious glint displayed within them. Ryou recognized that look and prayed to all deities that Bakura wouldn't lose his temper.

Taking a step back, the young teen regarded the older teen with silence till he decided to speak.

"Bakura, was there a time when all you wanted to do was just disappeared from the world; to leave all your worries, pain and fears behind?" Bakura gave the boy a questionable gaze, "what brought this on Yadonushi" he asked?

Ryou gave him a small smile, "that is what the creature and I were talking about during our confrontation" he answered.

Bakura nodded as he allowed his hikari to continue, taking a deep breath the mortal proceeded on.

"There was a time when I had the desire to end my life after mother and Amane were killed in the car accident."

"And when father had left me behind due to his job, and not being there when I needed him the most, that desire had grown stronger."

The hikari watched the thief's face carefully, trying to pick out the emotions that were being displayed on the thief's face as he continued.

"I had always thought that if I welcome death, by fulfilling my desire, that I would be happy; happy that I would be able to join my mother and sister and be a peace once again."

Bakura was staring at the boy before him in silence, trying to fight the inner emotions that he was facing as the teen continued "I was alone, always have been, so I figure no one would miss me, until I received the millennium ring."

*************************************************************************************************

Sorry for the cliff-hanger.

Anyway well that is ch 5 for you.

Review or whatever XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

For what was then, brought upon the now:

The white hair mortal gave his yami a small smile, "that was the day you came into my life.:

Giving Bakura a sad smile, Ryou continued "I was happy knowing that I would never be alone again."

Then in a bitter tone he continued "talk about wishful thinking though."

"You never really had befriended me Bakura; all you cared about was gaining all seven millennium items to gain world domination; you also cared about your revenge more than me."

"Instead of being a friend and companion, like how Yami was to Yuugi, you used me for your evil desires and I…hated you." Ryou missed the hurt expression that flashed across his dark's face.

"Back then all I really wanted was to just perish, that way I wouldn't have to worry about being trusted and being hated."

"The creature made me realized this; it had wanted to grant me my desires that I had in the past but I couldn't let it."

Giving the ancient tomb robber a pleading look, the hikari continued "don't you get it Bakura that creature acts on one's own desires and fulfills that desire by eliminating their pain and suffering."

"I wanted to die, to perish, but I was way too much of a coward to go through with it." "Is that so wrong" he whispered?

The two stood in silence till Bakura spoke up, "I am only going to say this once Ryou, so pay attention, if you miss something then that is your problem."

The said teen gave his yami a nod, "yes, I admit that I didn't have a care in the world about you in the beginning."

To me you were nothing more than a tool; a vessel that I had at my disposal; to use whenever I wanted in order to obtain my goals."

Taking a deep breath the tomb robber continued "back in Battle City, when I was dueling Yami, I wanted nothing more than to destroy him for I knew that he would stopped me for carrying out my plans."

"I wanted his puzzle and I wasn't going to rest until I got it along with the other four items."

"That duel was the only way for me to obtain two items at the same time, the rod and the puzzle; so I had no choice but to work with Malik."

"As the duel was coming to a close, Malik thought it would be a good idea for me to release you from my hold, since the all mighty Pharaoh would never hurt an innocent."

"So, I obliged and gave you back control, I wanted to laugh at how pathetic you looked, holding our injured arm and pleading to the Pharaoh to help you."

"But I couldn't for a hidden emotion had filtered throughout my body, and that was when I noticed that something was off."

"Yuugi's other half was going to attack you, because if he didn't, he would be disqualified."

"This moved shock both me and Malik for we gathered that the Pharaoh would throw the duel so an innocent life won't be taken, but we were wrong."

Ryou was hanging on every single word that was coming out of the thief's mouth as he continued "So, in attempt to protect our body, I had to take control for I knew you wouldn't haven be able to withstand Osiris's attack due to being too weak."

Bakura gave Ryou a small smile, "I told everyone that I had to protect our body because I needed it to obtain my goals so I couldn't allow it to be destroyed."

"But, deep down I knew that was just an excuse and that I did it because I began caring for you, young hikari."

"Though I couldn't show it due to my pride and I thought that showing emotions to another makes you weak, but I was once again proven wrong."

"You showed me that caring for someone else either than yourself was not a weakness but a strength; you showed that when you turn against me during my first duel with the Pharaoh back in Duelist Kingdom."

Ryou blushed at that complement since it was rare for Bakura to something nice to him.

Placing a hand on his hikari's shoulder, the thief continued, "to answer your earlier question, Yadonushi, yes at one point in my life I wanted to embrace death after the destruction of my village." "I wasn't sure if I could carry on for what did I have to live for"

"But, I couldn't for the souls of my friends and family wouldn't allow me too; they gave me a reason to live, to bring revenge upon the Pharaoh; to avenge them."

"And as you know by now, that planed failed and the Pharaoh had decided to give me and Marik another chance; so ridding Zork's evil grasp over my soul, I became the yami that you should've had gotten in the beginning."

"But, what you want to do with your life is your business, you decide your own fate and if death is what you want, than I won't stop you."

Ryou was fiddling with them of his shirt "what if that creature comes back" he asked?

"I am afraid that I will give in and…." he was cut off as arms were wrapped around him.

Being pulled against a hard chest, Ryou let out a sigh as he lean into the thief's body, "it won't happen Ryou, for I will kill that creature before it sinks its teeth into you."

The teen smiled against his yami's neck, knowing that the thief would be true to his word.

************************************************************************************************

Ch 6- done.

Enough said XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Yuugi was sitting on his bed, reading a book that he's been trying to finish for some time now.

Yami was downstairs watching a movie that was being shown on the television.

At being a quarter way done with the book, the teen decided to call it quits for the evening.

After setting the book on the side table, the short teen stood up to stretch as he walked towards his window. Looking out, Yuugi smiled at how pretty the moonlight is.

While looking out the window his mind began to wonder back to the events that had occurred earlier that evening. Jou, Malik, Ryou and himself were at Burger World eating and hanging out.

Ryou had excused himself to use the washroom but never returned and when time passed the three friends were starting to worry.

Malik and Jou had volunteered to check the bathroom to see if their white hair friend was still in there. However, when they entered the room they found it empty, as all three stalls were open.

The open window caught Malik's attention who began to suspect that Ryou must've crawled through the window…..why he had no idea.

The Egyptian voiced his theory to Jou who nodded in agreement as the two teens left the washroom and headed back to their table. Upon seeing his two friends' worry expressions, Yuugi had a bad feeling crawl in his stomach.

As the three boys paid for their meals, they left the restaurant in search of their friend.

About to walk towards the opposite direction of the movie theater, Malik stopped when he heard Marik's voice through their mind link.

He was told to head back home with Yuugi and Jou and to stay there until he, Atem, and Bakura return.

Seeing their friend's confuse expression, Yuugi asked the question that was plaguing both his and Jou's mind.

Malik smiled at his short friend and informed him what his yami had told him. The two teens were shock at the news, but decided to do what they were told.

The three figured that as long as Bakura is in search of his hikari along with the other two yamis, then there wasn't really anything they can do but wait.

Yuugi was jolted out of his thoughts as he let out a huge yawn, shaking his head he was about to turn and head off to bed but stopped when a shadow caught his attention.

Curious, the hikari looked back out the window and thought for a second he saw green and gold eyes. Confuse, the spiky hair teen proceeded to open the window to get a better look.

Sticking his head out of the open window, Yuugi squinted into the dark in hope of getting a clearer view since the light from the moon wasn't providing a whole lot of assistance.

His eyes had become wider than normal when they took in the silhouette of a dark form. All Yuugi could do was stare into its gold and green eyes and for some reason he had found them mesmerizing.

Shaking his head out of his reverie, Yuugi took one more glance at the silhouette form but couldn't see it. Confuse, the short teen shrugged it off and stood back in order to close the window.

Feeling the hairs on neck stick up, he stopped mid-way leaving the window half open and half closed. Gulping he slowly turn around and jumped as he stared into a pair of gold and green eyes that he had seen momentary.

Yuugi wanted to call upon on Yami through the mind link but a strange voice prevented him from doing so. "_If you were smart mortal, I wouldn't think on calling the other"_ it stated in warning.

Yuugi couldn't stop staring into the creature's eyes, _'what or who are you' _he asked? The creature laughed, _"I am a creature who grants one's desires, the desire to end their pain." _

Yuugi's eyes widen in fright at the piece of information sunk in _'wh…y…a.a..re…..yoo..uuuu. here in my ro..oom' _he asked?

The creature regarded the teen standing before him _"my master and creator had sent me to this mortal world to seek out those who want to perish and leave this world behind whether these feelings took place in present or past." _

After the creature was silent Yuugi decided to take a big risk by asking a question that he had some time now "how do you know about me and my other and also who is your master and creator" he asked in a brave voice?

He flinches as the creature snarled at him _"you ask too many questions, but to enlighten you I will answer your first question, my master had told me about the millennium items and the sprits that were dormant within them; the puzzle and ring."_

_ "I was also informed about the dark side of your Egyptian blonde friend who if I am not mistaken, had created him thorough his hate and anger towards the Pharaoh; allowing this dark personality to take shape." _

_"My master had seen throughout the ages the powers that lie within each of these items and the connection that the spirits have with their hosts." _

"_However, after my encounter with the white hair boy, I saw what my master was talking about; for he had called upon his other to save him from me." _

_He means Ryou_ the short teen thought as he regarded the creature. Yuugi wanted nothing more than to run out of the room, down the stairs and fly into Yami's protective arms.

Yami was sitting on the couch eating popcorn while keeping focus on the movie that he had been watching for the past hour now.

As he went to grab some more popcorn, his hand stopped in mid-reached as he felt fear and anxiety through the mind link at Yuugi's end. Frowning, the Pharaoh tried contacting the hikari through the link (Aibou, are you alright) he asked?

Upon not receiving an answer, the ex-spirit stood up from the couch and headed towards the stairs to check on Yuugi.

Yuugi heard Yami's concern voice through the mind link and wanted to tell him no but was afraid of what the creature might do.

The two were silent till the creature decided to speak, _"let's take a walk down memory lane shall we, before you had conjured up the friends you have now, you were always picked on and bullied" _Yuugi winced at the memory_. _

_"You were weak and defenseless making you a prime target, you were hurting and dying from within knowing that you were alone and alone you would always be."_

_"Those were your thoughts, my master heard them and you are among my chosen victims that he had selected for me to find; so enlighten me, dear mortal." _ As Yami reached for the door, he noticed that it was partially open.

Curious, the ex-ruler knelt down and peeked into his hikari's room where his crimson eyes widen at the sight before him. His hands were turn into fists as he tried to control the anger that was building up within at the sight of the creature confronting his aibou.

However, before he could run in there and mind crush the creature, again, Yuugi's soft voice stopped him.

"It doesn't matter how I had felt back then, that was in the past and I don't have those feelings anymore," he whispered.

Yami had a confuse expression on his face as he felt his hands relaxed and stood where he was. The creature snorted, "_why do all mortals have to be in denial, you can never get rid of feelings no matter how much you had buried them." _

_"They are there, waiting for the time to arrive so they can re-awake once more, show me your weakness." _"_So once again, will you do as I request"_ it asked?

Yuugi was silent, "if I do, will you leave?" The creature shook his head, "_that depends on how we both feel in the end, I will bring upon your desire young one, and I won't stop until I have completed my job."_

The teen nodded, "fine" he retorted. Yami held his breath as his aibou began to speak. "Yes, the feelings that you had spoken earlier were with me back then."

"I never understood why nobody wanted to be my friend, I had Anzu but we hardly ever hanged out." "Jou and Honda always bullied me along with Ushio, I never understood why I had deserved such treatment."

"Then it was what you said, I was weak and defenseless who never had the courage to stand up for myself; I was always afraid and at times I hated myself for it."

Yuugi smiled, "then I got the puzzle, it took me years until I was able to complete it; even though I wasn't introduce to Yami yet it brought me closer to Jou, Honda and Anzu."

"It gave me the courage I had been asking for; I stood up against Ushio to protect Jou and Honda though I got severely punished for it later."

"That turn of events had granted me my wish." "My wish of having friends beside me so I won't ever be alone again."

"In the beginning I wanted to end everything and maybe I did called upon you at one point but I am happy now, Yami had given me courage and my friends had given me strength."

"I knew that I wasn't alone and never would be, for as long as I have my other and friends within my life." The creature stared at the shaken teen before him who was trying to wipe the tears that were falling.

Looking to the door, the creature narrowed it eyes knowing that they weren't alone, _"looks like I am going to have to hold off, luck may be on your side tonight but the next time we meet, luck won't save you." _

With that, the creature vanished into the shadows leaving Yuugi alone.

Once the creature was gone, Yami stood up and opened the door as he entered.

He starred at his aibou who was looking at the floor in deep thought. The ex-ruler slowly began to approach the quiet teen. Sensing his other, Yuugi looked up at the older teen as he gave Yami a shaky smile.

Yami was studying the short teen before kneeling down so they were eye level. Placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, the Pharaoh drew the boy into an embrace, allowing Yuugi to cry on him.

The ex-spirit felt his shirt getting soaked due to Yuugi's tears but ignored it as he was trying to sooth the broken teenager. (No matter what happens, Yuugi, you will never be alone; I will always be there.)

He felt Yuugi's smile against his shoulder as the Pharaoh began to hum.

************************************************************************************************

Okay, before I continue on with this story, I would really like to know what you think of it overall.

It means a lot to me if people share their inputs, which may assist me in figuring out where I should go

with this story or if I should discontinue it.

So, please lend me your reviews and they will be kept in my mind.

Thank you for taking the time reading this story....until next time XD.

Later!!!


End file.
